I Will Be The Death Of You
by Eternalight
Summary: You left a hole where my heart should be." Captured in the tower of Cirith Ungol, Frodo longs for freedom, but only receives heartache. Or it is all just a twisted game? *NO SLASH* -AUish/Movie Canon/Characer Death-


(C: Frodo and Sam, and Gorbag the Orc who caused all of the mischief in this Fan Fiction, and everything else said here... are not mine. I do not own these characters and lands at all, they belong to the **AMAZING **genuis J.R.R Tolkien! I only used them for my own enjoyment and I take no credit for them. So don't sue me, I don't own them. 3)

**_Rating:_** T, and/or T+.  
**_Characters/Relationships: _**Frodo and Sam, based on their *brotherly* relationship. No matter what "Context" you can draw from this fan fiction, there is **_*NO SLASH!!*_** in here! I do not write Frodo and Sam that way.  
**_Warnings?:_** Yes. There is character death and blood. And while there isn't anything too graphic, it could cause people to hate me. :P Haha! (And it could be corny. I get that way sometimes with emotions. Sorry about the corniness. If there is any. And it may be OOC. But I've never wrote Frodo and Sam before. But it wasn't **_suppose_** to be perfect.)  
**_Word Count:_** 2,148. It's one of my fairly longer ones. Because I thought I could get it all down in two pages, turns out. I can't write without putting a lot of effort into it.  
**_Notes:_** Orginally was made for the twinty-seven chapter series about Frodo and Sam called "Now and for Always" I currently have in a working progress, but with the timeline I had already planned. I knew that this had to go into the drabble graveyard, and become one of those oneshots that doesn't invold any sort of connection to the other series.

I really got inspired to write this storyline out by Supernatural's Season Two finale, and the band Breaking Benjamin. The summary and title has lyrics from the song "Breath" by them, which I listened to while I was writing this thing.

* * *

He was frightened.

Fear and terror erupted from his near naked body, leaving him shaken on the cold and dirty floor. He shut his eyes and tried to quiet the voices in his head, screaming, shouting, and reminding him of his failure. The One Ring was now in the hands of the enemy, and he was lying there, hoping someone would come soon and end it for him. There was no hope now, no chance of survival. The world of Middle Earth would fall, and it would be his fault.

He shook his head with a groan. He had to get out of here, no matter what he still had a job to complete. He only hoped that he could find the One Ring before it reached the hands of Sauron himself. He reached down to his wrists and tried to undo his bonds, they were quite tight and the hard rope was burning his hands.

"Stop yer' squealing, you Dunghill rat!" Came a rough voice directly from behind. His eyes widened immediately as he turned his body.

One of the orc commanders was standing over him, a hand on Frodo's shoulder to prevent him from moving. Gorbag—what the orc was called among his "companions"-- drew forth his blade and a devilish grin appeared on his features.

"I'm going to bleed you, like a stuck pig." He spoke and raised his blade.

Frodo winced and closed his eyes tightly, awaiting the final blow. But it never came. Instead he heard the sound of flesh breaking and a blade dropping. He opened his eye to see that Gorbag had stopped in his tracks, shaking in pain.

Then Frodo saw a beautiful sight, one he swore he would never see again.

Samwise appeared from behind him, anger and determination marked his face. He withdrew the blade that had pierced Gorbag's back and threw him to the ground, and there he crumbled in a heap.

"Not if I stick you first."

"Sam!" Frodo cried out. Sam, his Sam, had come to save him; he was there in front of his eyes. Even though he had shouted and screamed at him to go home. He saved his life. Tears pricked at Frodo's eyes as Sam dropped to his side.

"Oh, Sam." He spoke softly. "I'm so sorry! Sorry for everything I've done!" _'And for everything I _will_ do again.'_

Sam only smiled at him and reached down to grab his arms.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Frodo only shook his head and drew away from him.

"No, it's too late."

He glanced away from him, staring at a wall on other side of the tower. He could not allow Sam to see his shame at what he had let happen.

"It's over. Sam, they've taken—" The words died on Frodo's lips, as he noticed something unusual. For the moment he was fixed upon Sam's eyes, he was not aware that the orc, the one who tried to murder him, body was gone. He thought that Sam had killed him. He knew Sting stuck him, and bodies don't just get up and leave.

"Mr. Frodo?" Asked Sam when his friend didn't finish.

Frodo glanced from wall to wall, until the answer he wanted, or did not want, clinched at his heart. Gorbag was now positioned behind young Samwise, he reached for his blade and Frodo knew then what he planned to do.

"Sam! Behind you!" Came his warning, and before Sam had a chance to react, or even turn around to face the treat. Gorbag had struck. The blade that he had raised had entered Sam's back and there it stayed, sticking out of him as blood flooded from the wound.

"No!" Screamed Frodo, seeing the scene play out before him.

Gorbag's breathing came in shallow gasps as he fell to his back; a final smile befell his lips.

"Now yer' fate is sealed, you littl' rat. We'll see how *you* like it…"

Laughter exploded from him as Sam swayed on his feet. Anger and pure hate blazed on Frodo's face. With a newfound strength he raised Sting to finish off the murderous monster, only to see that he was already dead. With his final breath he stuck Sam in the back, the way only a coward would---_Wait…Sam!_

His thoughts turned back right away. Sam had fallen to his knees and was threatening to collapse face first, but Frodo managed to grab him with his arms and held him up.

"Sam…Sam." He murmured softly, he tightened his grip and reached around to his back, he drew the blade from his back with all the gentleness he could manage. He then placed his hand on the wound, drawing pressure to it. He hand was covered in red blood in moments. Sam's blood.

Frodo choked back his nauseous feelings that had started in his stomach when he saw it; he drew a shaking breath and turned back to Sam's face. The color had all but drained from his skin and his face was corroded into a hard grimace.

"Frodo…" Sam managed to gasp out, he found that breathing had become painful and quite difficult to do, and his master had become nothing more than a dark blur in front of him.

Frodo locked eyes with him, fear twisting in his face. Sam was afraid of death. He knew that quite clearly. He whispered to him, shushing him softly.

"Shh. Sam, it's all right. It'll—I will…" He faltered. In all truth of the matter, he knew not what to do in this situation. He was no healer, so he knew nothing that could ease Sam's pain. He had nothing in this tower that could stop the blood flow. He knew that they were too far from safety, and that no one would come for them.

Frodo bit down on his lip and forced himself not to scream, in fear of making this worse on himself and Sam. He knew in his heart that there was nothing that could be done.

Sam would die.

"No. Nononono." He repeated several times over. This could not be the truth! This could not be happening before him. Having to watch as Samwise Gamgee, his dearest friend, and the only one left with him in this impossible journey, die before his very eyes. Having to hold him close, whisper foolish lies to him until all had ended and Sam passed from this hellish land into something that Frodo hoped was more beautiful.

He shut his eyes as bitter tears came trickling down. He had lost so much on this mission. He had been there to see the fall of his friend Gandalf in the Mines of Moria. He saw the breaking of his companions right before him, blaming himself for that rift. And above all he had ended up losing the thing he swore to destroy!

Surely the fates above could not hate him so much that they would take away his beloved Sam as well! He jerked his eyes open and spoke harshly to the fading Hobbit before him.

"Samwise Gamgee, listen to me! I will now allow you to do this! I will not let you give up and leave me after you promised Gandalf! I won't let you—"

Once more he felt the breath being stripped from his lungs. He looked at Sam and saw that his eyes had closed. Quickly, Frodo reached up and placed a shaking hand on Sam's neck. No flutter of a heartbeat was there to answer him back.

Frodo's eyes overflowed with tears, shaking his head in disbelief. This could not be true! But it was. Samwise Gamgee was dead.

"No… No!" He screamed.

Frodo reached out and grasped Sam by his shoulders, bringing him to his breast and enveloping him into a tight embrace. He placed his hand on his wound and the free hand on Sam's head. He shut his eyes as the tears came freely. He felt as though his heart had shattered into pieces, he was shaking with grief and sadness.

His best friend was gone. He had lost nearly everything on this journey, though he had always the strength to continue with Samwise by his side. Always giving him a small nudge, and words of encouragement. Or perhaps just something small and innocent that was precisely like Sam's character…just to make Frodo smile.

That was all destroyed now, gone the moment Sam took his final breath. _'Dear Elbereth. I never even told him how thankful I was…'_

He opened his eyes and looked once more at Sam, knowing it would be his last, and then placed his lips upon Sam's now cold forehead. It was a blessing, a small notion to try and make Sam understand it all, even in death.

That one movement took more strength from Frodo then he had ever felt during the journey. He tightened his grip, leaned back and wailed to the empty land before him.

"Sam!"

* * *

"Sam! No! NO!!"

Frodo Baggins jerked himself up and awake. He found that one of his hands was holding the Ring with white knuckles and the other one had flew directly to his eyes.

He panted heavily as tears ran down his cheeks, it was a nightmare, one born from the darkness of his mind and the corrupted state of the Ring that borne down on him. He shook his head, a nightmare that felt far too real for his liking.

He blinked. If it was indeed a nightmare, then that meant—

"Mr. Frodo!" Came the startled shout, only then did Frodo realize that someone's hand on his shoulder and that the hand was shaking him softly. He shifted his eyesight and saw that Sam was beside him, and looking at him with a worried expression.

Frodo looked at him for sometime before mustering enough strength to mutter a small "…Sam?"

"Don't you frighten me like that again, sir! I was keeping an eye out, and then I hear you screaming my name something terrible! Scared me straight out of me skin!"

Frodo just stared at him with tearful eyes. The Ring had played on his own fear for Sam's safety, and had shown him a horrible vision of what could have happened in that dreadful tower when he was captured. Thinking about it made him shiver.

Frodo shut his eyes and sighed. It had not been the first time he had dwelled on a thought such as this. After sending Sam away, he still came for him and protected him. Sam had sacrificed so much for him and was still doing it even now. Even as they laid in the poisoned wastelands of Mordor, he knew that him and Sam was heading to their very deaths. Rather it was in the Crack of Doom after the Rings destruction, or by some passing Uruk-Kai that found where they had been hiding.

In any scenario, Frodo knew if any of it came to pass that he would have no way of protecting himself, or worse of all, Sam. And that if the vision become reality--_'Oh Sam! You should have just gone home when I tried to send you away! You should have just gone and left me to my fate out here! I can't lose you to him!'_ Frodo thought to himself as tears started their way back down his face.

Sam caught them right away.

"Why Mr. Frodo! What is the matter, dear?" Sam spoke with the same gentleness that Frodo had been used to hearing for years. Despite it all, Frodo laughed through his tears, leaving Samwise even more baffled.

'Baggins you fool! You know that he would never listen to you and leave you out here alone! He would gladly follow you to Death and back again, without a single thought about his welfare! You know that he is far too loyal to not do just that!'

'_Sam. My dear, sweet Sam. I never asked you to come with me. But you willingly came anyway. How could I _ever_ think of repaying you for it all?'_

Sam was reaching over to shake his friend out of his dazed state. But before he had a chance to, Frodo smiled and grabbed Sam, bringing him into an embrace.

Sam was surprised, but only smiled and hugged him back more fervently. Rubbing his back in a soothing matter.

"Here now, Mr. Frodo. It will be okay; your Sam is here."

"… Sam?" Frodo spoke in a small hitched voice.

"Yes, Frodo? What is it?"

"Don't you leave me. I cannot bare this burden alone. I need you with me." He tightened his grip before trying to speak again.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry for all I've cast upon us, but I need you Sam. Don't leave me."

Sam only shook his head and smiled.

"I don't mean to."

* * *


End file.
